


Time Spent

by niallergirl17



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ditching, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall spends all his free time with Demi and the boys feel left out and want him to spend more time with them they just want their best friend back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Spent

"Hey Niall!!" liam called as he and the boys ran to Niall's room

"Ni......"Harry started but trailed off as he opened the door and saw Niall and Demi making out they broke apart when they heard the door open  

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Demi aasked 

"Hey Demi Nialler we wanted to remind you that since we are suppose to hang out today we are gonna let you choose" Zayn said

Niall's face started to look guilty as he looked down "Oh umm.... guys I'm so sorry I forgot Demi and I made plans tomorrow we can hang out I'll pay for anything you lads want"

The other four rolled their eyes of course he forgot he's been ditching them to be with Demi for two months now and he keeps saying he will make it up to them.

"You know what Niall just save it" Louis said as they left the room

 "I don't know what's wrong with them they don't usually act like this" Niall said surprised

 "I do Niall c'mon let's go talk to them" Demi said as she grabbed his hand and led him out the room..  

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX       

The four other lads were sitting in the living room not talking whe Demi and Niall walk in

"Guys please tell Niall why your mad" Demi asked Niall looked at his best friends curious 

"It's just Niall you never spend anytime with us anymore" Zayn started 

"That's ridiculous I always spend time with you guys" Niall interrupted 

"No the only time we see you is the band and for like five minutes before your running off to get it on with Demi" Louis replied as he rolled  his eyes 

"ANYWAY Niall he's right we just wanna hang out with our best friend for more than five minutes" Liam spoke up

"We miss you Nialler" Harry said looking at him adorably

Niall smiled "I'm sorry guys I never meant to ditch you lads or anything and i promise I'll make more time to hang out" 

"That's all we want" Louis said as they gave a a big group hug 

Demi smiled as she watched her boyfriend with his best friends and realized she needed to make it up to her friends "Hey babe hang out with your friends ttonight and this week we can double date Friday or something I need to go talk to my friends" and with that note she gave him a quick kiss then left  _  
_

"You guys are perfect for each other" Liam said 

"Yea we sometimes make the same mistakes" Niall said smiling. "C'mon let's go out my treat" he added picking up the keys as they walked out the house

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
